


We're Off Too See The Wizard...

by Donts



Series: Drabbles :) [1]
Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Gore, I wrote this a long time ago, Torture, i think, prompt, sorry - Freeform, wow I'm demented, yet it's still one of my best works lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: The tin man and scarecrow realize Dorothy has a brain and a heart behind her flesh. All they have to do is take it.~~~Based on a prompt! I forgot I wrote this until I remembered I have a drabble collection in my Wattpad acc. This is my favorite out of all of them :)
Series: Drabbles :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We're Off Too See The Wizard...

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves.  
> [Not proofread whoops]

All they have to do is take it. Behind Dorothy's skin, was a brain and a heart. Just what they wanted.

It was night and the 4 of them, 5 including Toto, decided to get some rest.

Dorothy didn't know what was to happen. Bless her poor little soul.

"The heart is here-" The Scarecrow pointed to the left side of Dorothy's chest. "and the brain is here." He then pointed to Dorothy's forehead.

"How do we get them?" The Tin man looked over at the Scarecrow

The Scarecrow looked over at the lion.

"We could get the lion to help."

"But he is cowardly."

"This would give him courage, we'd all have what we want."

The tin man nodded, then proceeded to wake the lion up.

"Lion, we need your help."

"W-with what?"

"Dorothy has everything we want"

"What do y-you mean?"

"She has a brain and a heart, and you helping us get them will give you courage."

The lion gulped, starring big-eyed at the tin man.

The Scarecrow turned around to look at the lion.

"Please."

The lion nodded then walk over to where Dorothy was sleeping. He sat down by her, the Scarecrow and tin man doing the same.

"We'll hold her down while you get the heart and brain." The Scarecrow said.

The lion shakily nodded his head.

The tin man grabbed Dorothy's legs while the Scarecrow grabbed her arms.

This caused Dorothy to wake.

"W-what's going on?" Dorothy opened her eyes.

"Do it now, lion." The Scarecrow said.

"Do what, what are you guys talking ab-" Dorothy wasn't able to finish her sentence as the lion had pushed his claws in her chest.

She let out a scream and began crying and trying to kick away.

"N-no! Stop!"

Toto was barking now, he was trying to save his owner but he wasn't successful.

The lion sunk his claws deeper, causing Dorothy to let out another cry.

He pulled his claws down, making a gash in her chest. It was not deep enough.

"St-stop! Please! Please!" Dorothy was sobbing and wriggling, unable to get away.

"Keep going, Lion, you're doing great." The Tin man said.

Dorothy continued to cry, struggling against the three of them.

The Lion went back to digging his claws into Dorothy's chest.

Bone.

He reached her ribs.

Dorothy had become too weak to fight back. She was sobbing still, weakly kicking every now and then.

The lion stared at the bone quizzically, wondering what to do.

His primitive instinct kicked in and his eyes glazed over. He leant over and placed his jaw on one of Dorothy's ribs.

Pull.

Crack.

Snap.

Dorothy screamed and screamed and screamed as every one of her rib bones where broken and removed from her body.

The lion then tore Dorothy's organs out, along with the heart.

Dorothy was dead. She died a slow painful death. But they were not done.

The lion grabbed the heart and set it aside for the tin man.

He clamped his jaw around Dorothy's head and cracked her skull.

Eventually, he was able to take her brain out.

The lion felt much more courageous.

The tin man had a heart.

The Scarecrow had a brain.

Dorothy was dead.

Toto lay his head on his dead owners body.

Dorothy's organs were strewn beside her. The lion, tin man, and scarecrow had left her there. Along with Toto.

Toto couldn't starve so he ate Dorothy's organs.

Eventually Toto died too.

But that's okay.

Because,

The lion has courage.

The tin man has a heart.

The Scarecrow has a brain.

And Dorothy,

Is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
